


You're Not Friends

by sleepysundays



Category: One Direction (Band), lirrystayne - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Growing Up, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Implied Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Insecure Harry, Liam Payne Loves Harry Styles, Liam-centric, Louis Knows Harry Cheated, M/M, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Liam Payne/ Sophia Smith, Past Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Past Relationship(s), Posessive Louis, Protective Louis, Sad Liam, True Love, Unrequited Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysundays/pseuds/sleepysundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam realizes that sometimes when we love someone, we have to set them free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not Friends

| _you're_ _ **not friends.**_ _you will_ _ **never be friends**_ |

Liam watched as Harry and Louis embraced, feeling his stomach clench tightly. Being famous was hard, it was a hard life to live. Forget the money, the fame, the nicest clothes, and truly think of the life being lived behind that, behind all the glitz and glamour.

Because beneath all that, lies nothing, nothing but being bitter and lonely and nights spent alone tossing and turning and wondering why things never worked out for you.

Was it the fame that pushed people away? Was it _greed_ , or arrogance,  or the way you treated people due to your high celebrity status? When did things change? When did it all go wrong? 

Could Liam not keep love because he was changing along with the rest of them? Was it because his fame bothered Danielle? Or the fact that Sophia never stayed around to truly know the _real Liam Payne_? Or was it the fact that no matter who he was with, Harry Styles would always linger in the back of his mind? What was it about Harry that drove Liam _insane?_ Was it his curly, chocolate hair? Or his big green eyes? Or was it his genuinely caring, sincere personality that drew Liam in?

Liam and Harry, they'd never be friends.

No.

No because there was too much chemistry,  too many unspoken words, too many kisses and cuddles, and late night swims full of laughter and secret snogs.

Louis and Harry, they were good together, _fuck_ were they good together. But it's not true, it's never been true, because Liam was _always_ there.

And it's funny because the fans thought Larry Stylinson was true, which it was _now_ , but it was **Liam** who was there in the beginning,  the one who was sneaking off with Harry towards the X-Factor toilets, high off of puppy love and mind blowing kisses and _Harry._ Always Harry. Nobody **but** Harry.

So they can't be friends, Liam and Harry, because it's all too much. Too much chemistry and memories and longing for what could've been.

And Liam doesn't know if he can handle that.

| _you'll be_ _ **in love**_ _until it_ _ **kills you both**_ |

Harry had wanted him.

Harry had wanted him from the beginning,  Liam knew that. Liam could tell by the way Harry had looked at him (the way he looks at Louis now), by the way he whispered in Liam's ear, and by the way he touched and kissed him as if he were made of the most fragile glass.

And Liam wanted to tell Harry; wanted to tell him those three little words that he knew Harry longed to hear, but he couldn't. The words were on the tip of his tongue, so desperate to slip off, but Liam _couldn't._ And, _fuck_ , if Liam wasn't hopelessly devoted to the curly haired lad with the headscarf and sparrow tattoos. And, _damn it_ , if he wasn't still in love with Harry to this day.

Still in love with Harry as he watches him rehearsing his vows to Louis, because the wedding is in four days.

And Liam wants to scream, wants to fight until his knuckles turn black as his blood turns cold with anger and envy.

But he _can't_ because he's afraid, he's always been afraid, and that's his major downfall ( a good story wouldn't be complete without one)  and Liam can't find the words to speak.

So he just watches and prays and he's so fucking in love that it hurts.

Harry was just within his reach, right on the tops his fingertips, but Liam was too much of a twat to close his hand and grasp him.

And Harry's looking at him, questioning,  his stare lingering for a bit too long. And it's as if he's asking for permission,  permission to move on with his life, permission to marry Louis while Liam is still in his life, waiting,  praying, hoping for a second chance.

Harry's looking at him, just a little lost, but Liam doesn't acknowledge it, reverts his eyes.

And Liam convinces himself it's for the best.

| _you'll_ _ **fight**_ _and you'll_ _ **shag**_ |

It's two days, twelve hours, and 43 minutes until the wedding.

Two days, twelve hours, and 43 minutes until Harry Styles will be _Harry Tomlinson- Styles_.

Liam tries not think that Harry could've been _Harry Payne- Styles._  

It's not fair, _really_ , the way Harry gets to be happy and married and glowing while Liam stays heartbroken. Because it's not _all_ Liam's fault, Harry did this too, Harry was the one who gave up, the one who chose to marry Louis.

And Liam is supposed to be at the chapel by now, supposed to be there at precisely 10 o'clock,  but it's too late now so he figures he'd stay in bed for the rest of the day.

Maybe this is all a dream, a horrible nightmare, and when he wakes up, Harry will be sprawled across him, hair in Liam's mouth, long, lean limbs scattered across the bed with Harry's plump lips to his neck.

Liam peeks one eye open, but there's no Harry. There hasn't been a Harry for a long time now.

Liam wakes up to a loud tapping on his door, quite annoying, and groans as he shuffles out of bed, pulling on a comfortable pair of sweats and a jumper.

He walks his sleep stiff body towards the door and opens it to find a fuming Harry Styles. A rather scary Harry because he _never_   gets angry, especially not with Liam, even when the doe eyed boy let him walk out of his life three years ago.

"Where the hell were you?" Harry shrieks, letting himself into Liam's expensive flat.

"I'm sorry- I didn't set my alarm" Liam lies _._

"We waited an hour and a half for you to show up! You're part of the wedding Liam, I thought we were friends! You left Lottie without a partner, she was incredibly embarrassed!" Harry fums.

"We aren't friends Harry" Liam states calmly, ignoring the curly haired lad's rant.

Harry's face drops, beautiful mouth dropped in shock, "What?"

"I can't be your _friend_ Harry. I have **never** been just _your friend_ " Liam spits out.

"But Liam, just, why are you doing this?" Harry stutters.

Liam laughs, albeit a little bitterly, "Don't pretend to be daft Harry."

"Why now Liam? All this time, why now?"

"It's always been you Haz" Liam states softly.

"You've got to be kidding me! Two days before my wedding and you're now admitting your feelings?! I've given you so many chances Liam **, so many chances** , and now you go and do this? Do you hate seeing me happy?" Harry cries out, face flushed with anger.

"I love you Harry, I want to see you happy" Liam says, lips quivering.

"Fuck Liam, just, fuck! You can't do this to me! Not again!" Harry shrieks out, clawing at his hair.

"I can't help how I feel Harry!" Liam yells back.

"I'm happy Liam. I'm _finally_ happy."

"Who're you trying to convince?  Me or yourself?"

" _Fuck you Liam_ " Harry spits out.

"Don't be like that" the brown eyed boy retorts.

"No! Don't tell me what to feel! You just- you can't do this! We said we were friends and you're not being my friend!" Harry replies.

"I said we're not friends."

The room is silent now, but the anger and sadness and resentment _is so fucking loud._ And Liam can hardly breathe, too caught up in all things Harry because it's been awhile since the two have been alone.

"I don't love you anymore."

"Then prove it."

So Harry kisses him.

And Liam, the next morning, tries not to think of the smell of Harry that still lingers on his pillow.

| _and you'll_ _ **hate eachother**_ _until it makes you_ _ **quiver**_ _, but you'll_ _ **never be friends**_ |

It's the last night before Harry becomes a married man, a thought that Liam has not wanted to acknowledge.

Because it's twenty four hours and the scent of apples and Polo _Harry_ still remain, and if Liam presses himself into the bed hard enough, he can still feel the pulsing heat of the curly haired boy.

It all feels surreal, so unbelievable that Harry was just recently in his bed, no more than eight hours ago, and Liam feels as if he can no longer function, not without Harry, and how the hell has he lasted three years without him?

And Liam's done with being afraid, done with shutting Harry down,  done with the lonely and cold nights, the ones where he longs for a warm body to lay across his own,  longs for _Harry._

So tonight is the night, the night where he tells Harry he can't live without him, that Harry would be better off with Liam not Louis Tomlinson.

And feelings are going to be hurt, and a wedding wrecked, and a room full of confused family members, but it'll all be worth it because he and Harry belong together, Liam's _ **sure.**_ And it's seven o'clock,  two hours into the rehearsal dinner, when Liam finally gets his chance. His chance to find Harry alone and speak to him.

So he pulls him aside and Harry is shocked and startled when Liam says, "I love you. I want to be with you. Please, Harry, just be with me. We belong together and you _know_ that."

Harry gulps and averts his eyes from Liam's, "Is this about the other night?"

"You know exactly what it's about" Liam says firmly.

"That meant nothing" Harry states coldly.

Liam feels his heart break into a million pieces, "You don't mean that" he whispers.

"Isn't that what you said to me? Three years ago? The day I left" Harry replies, green eyes dark.

"Harry, please, I made a mistake" Liam pleads, stepping closer to the curly haired lad, "Don't tell me the other night didn't mean anything."

"It didn't mean anything" Harry says.

"Haz-."

"Don't call me that. Like you said, we're not friends" Harry says.

"Don't bullshit me Harry. You know what we have together is beautiful,  _real,_ more than what you have with Louis" Liam replies.

"Leave Louis out of this. He loves me and I love him" Harry states firmly.

"He'll never love you like I do. "

"You don't even know what love is."

"I know enough. And I know that I love you and that you're the only one."

"Liam stop" Harry demands.

"I just love you- I need you" Liam says, feeling the tears pooling in his eyes.

"It's too late."

"Harry, please, just tell me what I have to do."

"You know what you're going to do Liam? You're going to go out there and be in my wedding, you fucking owe me that. You're going to be a friend to Louis, who doesn't know about us, and you're going to support us. That's what you have to do" Harry says, voice thick with emotion.

And this is the part where Liam gives up, when he realizes that maybe it is over, maybe Harry doesn't care about what they had anymore. This is the part where Liam's heart breaks more than it did three years ago, the part where he throws in the towel.

"Okay" Liam says.

Harry straightens up and sighs, "Okay."

And Liam tries to not watch as Harry slips out of the room and out of his life.

[ _relationships aren't always_ ** _easy_** _,relationships just don't end in an_ ** _instant._** ]

There was a time when he wore his heart on his sleeve, a time when he thought love was easy, that if things were supposed to work out, they would.

And maybe that's why he lost Danielle, he wasn't willing to fight for her, and maybe that's why he lost Sophia, he wasn't willing to open up.

And maybe that's why he lost Harry.

And Liam tries not to think of the night they first realized their feelings for eachother, the night when a simple game of skinny dipping turned into a sloppy kiss underneath the pool water so they wouldn't get caught. Tries not to think of the way they they laid next to one another, shivering slightly, as they giggled and placed soft touches on each others bodies. Tries not to think of the way Harry's lips were cold, and his curls stiff, and the way he smelled like chlorine and strawberries and something distinctly _Harry._

 _ _"I think I like you Liam_ " Harry said, dimples on full display._

 _

And he was so _young_ and beautiful and _pure_ and Liam couldn't get enough.

So Liam smiled, grabbed Harry's wet hand in his, " _I think I like you too Harry_."

But then the fame and rumors and life of the rich came along, and Liam found himself next to Harry, but so far away.

Louis and Harry became closer and Liam relied on Zayn to keep his feelings at bay.

And they broke apart.

And now, three years later, Harry is marrying someone. And that someone is not him. 

And Liam tries not to think of his promise, that he would be there for the one person who is his biggest enemy, but the one person who deserves for Liam to be there for him, because he took care of Harry when Liam couldn't.

And Liam tries not think that he's going to a chapel to see the love of is life marry someone that's not him.

[ _that's why falling out of love_ _ **hurts like hell**_ ]

Liam is an hour early to the chapel and Louis immediately attacks him, sobbing and squeezing him tight in a hug.

"I just love him so much Liam and I'm so happy" Louis blurts, tears falling down his tan cheeks.

Liam can't feel worse.

"I know you do babe. And he loves you too" Liam says, trying to hold back his own tears and holding the tiny boy in his strong arms.

"He's my soulmate Liam" Louis cries, sighing into Liam's soft rubs on his back.

"I know he is Lou."

"I can't see myself with anyone else."

"I'm sure he can't either."

"But that's where you're wrong Liam" Louis sighs, rubbing his eyes.

"What?"

"I know Harry cheated on me with _you_ " Louis blurts out.

Liam sighs and feels his knees going weak, so he plops into a chair and put his head in hands, "I'm so sorry Lou."

There's a moment of silence before Louis speaks, "I'm still going to marry him. I love him."

Liam nods, "It was a mistake **,** he told me so. He doesn't love me anymore."

Louis purses his lips, "He told me. That he cheated, what happened between you two."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you think?" Liam asks._

Louis sighs and sits down next to Liam, "I think he's not the one for you Li. I'm sorry, but it is what it is. Harry loves me now, okay? You have to accept that. He made a stupid mistake and he won't do it again."

Liam nods, "I accept that."

"It's not really your choice."

"I know."

"I love him Liam, and I want to be his husband. Harry and I, well, we fit. Do you know that when his hand is mine it's like we're made to love eachother?"

"No."

"And do you know that when we kiss our lips are like two puzzle pieces?"

"Well, I guess not."

"And do you know that it feels as if we've known eachother for years?"

"No."

"You don't Liam. You don't know because you didn't do your research before you decided to wreck a relationship. Harry and I-we're happy together. I love you Liam, but you need to stop, okay? You're only wrecking yourself. It's been three years, you've got to move on" Louis says.

"I'm so sorry Lou" Liam cries, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

And Liam tries not to think that in two hours Harry will officially belong to Louis.

[ _but falling_ ** _in love_** **..** _there's_ _ **nothing better**_ ]

Liam watches as Harry cries reciting his vows to Louis, his heart clenching in his chest as he sees the way Harry looks at Louis.

Harry genuinely, truly loves Louis.

And there's nothing Liam can do. He can no longer make Harry love him. 

And Louis has his own set of tears in his eyes, murmuring 'I love you' and they- they only have eyes for eachother.

Harry is completely unaware of the mass of people congratulating them when the pastor announces the two husbands, only keeping his green eyes focused on the blue eyed boy. And Louis- Louis' looking at him as if he makes the world spin on its axis, as if Harry is the sun.

And yeah, this is what true love looks like. Liam finally admits this.

Because Harry loves this boy, loves the way Louis' eyes crinkle, the way he scrunches his nose when Harry is being too sappy, the way Harry looks at Louis as if he's the only man in the room.

"Congratulations" Liam chokes out once the newly married couple come across him.

And green eyes meet his, just for a brief second, a moment where his eyes are thankful, seemingly saying 'I'm sorry how things worked out but thanks for being supportive'.

And Liam gets that, he really does.

"Thank you" Louis whispers, before breaking eye contact and meeting Harry's right as the green eyed boy is looking at him lovingly.

"I wish you two the best" Liam chokes out.

"Thank you" Harry whispers.

And Liam stuffs his hands in his suit pockets, turning away and heading for the exit.

There's no reason for him to linger.

And, maybe one day, Liam will find something that Harry and Louis have. Maybe one day he'll wake up once again to a mouth full of hair and a warm body pressed to his.

So Liam turns around, one last look before he says goodbye to Harry- to his love for Harry.

And Harry briefly looks up, green eyes meeting brown as the curly haired boy smiles at him timidly. Liam returns it, although it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Liam and Harry, they'd never be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Quote borrowed from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer"


End file.
